xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: Apocalypse
X-Men: Apocalypse is an upcoming film, directed by Bryan Singer. It will be released on May 27, 2016. Synopsis Since the dawn of civilization, he was worshipped as a god. Apocalypse, the first and most powerful mutant from Marvel's X-Men universe, he is immortal and invincible. Amassed the powers of many other mutants, upon awakening after thousands of years, he is disillusioned with the world as he finds it and recruits a team of powerful mutants, including a disheartened Magneto (Michael Fassbender), to cleanse mankind and create a new world order, over which he will reign. As the fate of the Earth hangs in the balance, Raven (Jennifer Lawrence) with the help of Professor X (James McAvoy) must lead a team of young X-Men to stop their greatest nemesis and save mankind from complete destruction. Plot At the dawn of time, En Sabah Nur, known by others as "Apocalypse", the firstborn of the mutant race, rules the world in ancient Egypt, but is betrayed by his worshippers and entombed for centuries, while his followers, the Four Horsemen, are destroyed. En Sabah Nur is awakened in Cairo, Egypt 1983. He meets a street theif named Ororo Munroe, who is being threatened by a man who she recently stole from, and interveins by killing off the other men who chased her and literally melted the man into a wall. He later goes to her house and uses her television to 'learn', and is disgusted by the way the world has become. He decides to change the world, starting to do so by recruiting Four Horsemen. He increases Storm's powers, causing her to have white hair. Meanwhile, Raven Darkhölme, who has become a pivotal figure within the mutant community and ushering a new era of pacific coexistence between humans and mutants, investigates an underground fight club in Berlin Germany, where Angel, who possesses a pair of large feathered wings extending from his back, and the Nightcrawler, who has the ability to teleport, are forced to fight each other. After injuring Angel, Nightcrawler is rescued by Raven, while En Sabah Nur arrives to cure Angel by replacing his wings with metal ones, renaming him "Archangel" and recruiting him as another horseman. In New York City, teenager Scott Summers activates his mutant powers, thus he's taken by his older brother Alex to the X-Mansion in Westchester County, New York, to learn how to control his abilities with the aid of Professor Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy. Reluctant at first, Scott joins when he meets Xavier's protege, Jean Grey, who is likewise unable to control her telekinetic powers, and the two develop an attraction. Raven arrives to alert Xavier about En Sabah Nur and brings Nightcrawler to the institute, and Xavier and Alex consult with Moira MacTaggert to learn more about En Sabah Nur, unaware that William Stryker is conspiring against them. Meanwhile, En Sabah and Ororo, under her alias as "Storm", recruit another follower, Elizabeth Braddock, an American worker at the Iron Curtain for a mutant-broker. Apocalypse later renames Elizabeth "Psylocke". Meanwhile, in Poland, Erik Lehnsherr has established a new life with his new wife and daughter. In the factory where he works, he saves a man from a falling metal pillar, and in return the Polish authorities capture his daughter, Nina. He goes to rescue Nina, but her powers become activated, causing a flock of large birds to attack the men. One of the officers, in shock, accidentally fires an arrow that kills both wife and daughter. Magneto is enraged and uses the coin from his childhood to murder all the men. He later goes to the factory to repay the kindness of the workers, but Apocalypse arrives with the other three. Magneto asks him who the fuck he was, and Apocalypse responds by literally burying the workers under the factory with some body parts sticking out. Magneto joins En Sabah Nur as his fourth and final Horseman. While Scott, Jean, Nightcrawler and newcomer Jubilation Lee go to watch Return of the Jedi, En Sabah Nur and his followers attack the institute and kidnap Xavier. En Sabah Nur uses the Cerebro to force several world leaders to launch Earth's entire nuclear arsenal into space so it can't be used against him. Alex dies in the explosion of the mansion, while Maximoff evacuates the entire student body from the collapsing building. Stryker arrives and captures Mystique, Quicksilver Moira and Beast, believing that they are suspects of En Sabah Nur's attack, but Jean and Cyclops avoid capture. They are taken to Stryker's Weapon X facility to be experimented upon, but Jean and Cyclops follow with Nightcrawler's aid. Once inside, Jean discovers Logan, who had just been subjected to the adamantium bonding procedure and is being brainwashed into becoming Stryker's weapon. Jean frees him, and Wolverine slaughters Stryker's soldiers, though Stryker escapes. Logan escapes on his own, while Jean and Scott release his fellow prisoners and reunite with Hank. The X-Men locate En Sabah Nur and his Horsemen in Cairo and head there to stop them and rescue Xavier. They steal tactical flight suits from Stryker's base and head there in a new X-Jet built by Hank. At En Sabah Nur's behest, Erik uses his powers to control Earth's magnetic poles, causing widespread destruction across the planet and mass casualties. Meanwhile, En Sabah Nur confronts Xavier in the astral plane, intending to possess him. The X-Men arrive and battle the Horsemen. Raven and Quicksilver help Erik to see the error of his ways and he helps the X-Men fight En Sabah Nur. He attacks Raven, and seeing his disregard for her causes, Ororo switches sides to the X-Men. Psylocke escapes the battle, while Archangel is horribly mutilated, causing Apocalypse to be disgusted at his 'uselessness'. While the X-Men fight En Sabah Nur, Jean ventures into the astral plane and learns from Xavier that En Sabah Nur is weakened after centuries in the same body. Jean and Erik join forces and dismantle Apocalypse's armor, with Jean tapping into the Phoenix Force. Once En Sabah Nur's frail true form is exposed, Jean incinerates him. However, Xavier loses his hair and realizes there will always be threats human and mutant alike and decides to train his students to become the X-Men. Xavier returns Moira's memories and they develop a relationship. Xavier and Erik reaffirm their friendship though Erik once again departs. Peter and Ororo join the team, but he decides not to tell Erik he's his son yet. Scott, Jean, Hank, Ororo, Nightcrawler, Peter, and Raven, the new X-Men, are given new uniforms by Xavier and prepare for a training session in the Danger Room, facing off against the Sentinels. In a post-credits scene, the abandoned Weapon X facility is infiltrated by a paramilitary team that begins retrieving all data regarding Stryker's mutant research on behalf of the Essex Corporation. Cast * James McAvoy as Charles Xavier / Professor X * Michael Fassbender as Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto * Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme / Mystique * Oscar Isaac as En Sabah Nur / Apocalypse * Nicholas Hoult as Henry "Hank" McCoy / Beast * Rose Byrne as Moira MacTaggert * Tye Sheridan as Scott Summers / Cyclops * Sophie Turner as Jean Grey / Phoenix * Olivia Munn as Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock / Psylocke * Lucas Till as Alex Summers / Havok * Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff / Quicksilver * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler * Alexandra Shipp as Ororo Munroe / Storm * Ben Hardy as Warren Worthington III / Angel * Lana Condor as Jublation Lee / Jubilee * Josh Helman as William Stryker * Tómas Lemarquis as Caliban * Zehra Leverman as Ms. Maximoff * Hugh Jackman as Wolverine * Giant Gustav Claude Ouimet as Blob Production * According to Bryan Singer, the film will focus the origin of mutants. He stated it will be "more of a X-Men: First Class sequel" that would be set in the 1980s. Filming began on April 2015 in Montreal.X-Men returning to Montreal Images Posters X-menapocalypse.jpg X-Men Apocalypse Defend Poster.jpg X-Men Apocalypse Horsemen poster.jpg X-Men Apocalype UK Poster.jpg Screenshots Videos X-MEN APOCALYPSE Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse Super Bowl TV Commercial 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse The Four Horsemen 20th Century FOX-0 X-MEN APOCALYPSE TV Commercial - Sky Fibre (2016) Marvel Superhero Movie HD X-Men Apocalypse Final Trailer HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse "Moira’s Office” Clip HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse "The History of Apocalypse" Featurette HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse "Save the World" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX X-Men and M&M’S “Rainy Day” X-Men Apocalypse "Storm" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse "Who Is He?" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX X-MEN APOCALYPSE International TV Spot - Trouble (2016) Marvel Superhero Movie HD X-Men Apocalypse "Angel" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse "Cage Fight" Movie Clip HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse "Psylocke" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse "Magneto" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse "Mystique" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse "Cyclops" Clip HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse "James McAvoy Becomes Professor X" Featurette HD 20th Century FOX X-MEN APOCALYPSE Clip Highlights - VNR (2016) Marvel Movie HD X-MEN APOCALYPSE Viral Clip - Cast Dancing to "Beast Mode" Dub Smash (2016) Marvel Movie X-Men Apocalypse "Welcome Home Raven" Clip HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse To Fight HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse "Only The Strong Will Survive" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse "Defeat A God" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX X-MEN APOCALYPSE Featurette - Story (2016) Marvel Superhero Movie HD Tye Sheridan, Ben Hardy & Alexandra Shipp Exclusive Interview - X-Men Apocalypse X-Men Apocalypse "Let's Go To War" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse "The World's First Mutant" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse "Apocalypse" Power Piece HD 20th Century FOX X-MEN APOCALYPSE interviews - Jennifer Lawrence, McAvoy, Sophie Turner, Evan Peters, Munn X-Men Apocalypse "Every Empire Must Fall" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse "My Name is Magneto" Clip HD 20th Century FOX Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters TV Commercial Sophie Turner and Evan Peters Exclusive Interview - X-Men Apocalypse X-Men Apocalypse "Follow Me" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse "The World Needs The X-Men" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse "All Of Us Against A God" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse "Impressive" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX X-Men Apocalypse "Is This How It All Ends" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX Fables of the Flush & Fabulous X-Men Apocalypse "Who Will Survive" TV Commercial HD 20th Century FOX References Category:Upcoming Movies Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Category:Upcoming Content